Vs. Dunsparce
Vs. Dunsparce is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 1/30/2015. Story Ian: Razor Leaf! Chikorita swings its leaf, shooting leaves at a Ledyba. Ledyba flies upwards, dodging. Ledyba’s trainer is Arielle, a girl in overalls with short hair. Arielle: That’s it, Ledyba! Now, Super Sonic! Ledyba flutters its wings, as it releases Super Sonic, Chikorita screaming from the sound. Arielle: Now, Tackle! Ian: Reflect Tackle. Ledyba flies in, as Chikorita’s scale wall materializes, Ledyba slamming into Reflect. Chikorita slams Ledyba with Reflect Tackle, knocking Ledyba out of the air, defeated. Arielle: Wow. That was, wow. Chikorita: (Proudly) Chika! Ian: Excellent, Chikorita. This is our third battle today. We’re almost ready for the Violet City gym. Arielle: In that case, you might want to check out the Dark Cave. There are supposedly several strong Pokémon in there. Ian: Alright. Thanks. Ian and Chikorita walk away, rejoining Elise and Conway. Conway: How’d the battle go? Ian: Good. I’ve got our next destination set up. Elise: It’s not Violet City? But we’re barely a day away from the city. Ian: I found a place to look for a new Pokémon. End Scene The group stands in front of the entrance to Dark Cave, Ian walking in. Elise and Conway follow, the tunnel pitch black. Ian keeps walking, while Elise bumps into a rock. Elise: Ah! Now I see why it’s called Dark Cave. Conway: You should choose Clefairy. Its Flash attack will illuminate the cave. Elise: It will? In that case, Clefairy, let’s get some light! She chooses Clefairy, coming out in a blinding flash. Clefairy: Clefairy! Elise: Use Flash! Clefairy’s body glows white, the light shining through the cave. Several Geodude open up from their rock forms, and float away. Chikorita looks down, and gasps. Chikorita: Chika! Ian looks down, seeing a hole in the ground. He stops, taking a step back. Ian: Sweet Scent. Chikorita hops down off Ian’s shoulder, lifting its leaf into the air. It releases the pink aroma down the hole, Ian waiting anxiously. A drill tail Digs out of the ground past the hole, as Dunsparce comes out afterwards. Ian scans it. Pokédex: Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. This Pokémon uses the drill on its tail to dig backwards when it retreats. It creates complex tunnels underground. Ian: Interesting Pokémon. Ready Chikorita? Chikorita: Chika! Ian: Razor Leaf! Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, hitting Dunsparce hard. Dunsparce gets angry, as it charges at Chikorita. Ian: Reflect! Chikorita raises Reflect, Dunsparce ramming it. The Reflect shakes from the impact, Chikorita sliding back. Chikorita slams it with Tackle, Dunsparce’s Rage rising. Conway: It’s Rage! The more damage it takes, the stronger the attack gets. Elise: Ian! You need to try to restrict its movement! Ian: Razor Leaf! Dunsparce charges forward with Rage, as Chikorita fires Razor Leaf, aiming at the ground, near where Dunsparce was slithering. Dunsparce stops, as Razor Leaf continues to push it off. Dunsparce’s drill tail starts to spin, as it Digs into the ground from its tail up, a leaf grazing the top of its head as it goes underground. Conway: Good call, Elise. Though I’m not sure how much it’ll help. If it uses Rage again. Chikorita looks around, as Dunsparce Digs out, drilling into Reflect. Chikorita smirks, as it nails Dunsparce with Razor Leaf, knocking it down. Ian: Go, Pokéball! Ian throws the Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Dunsparce in. The Pokéball drops, it shaking as Dunsparce tries to break free. The Pokéball then locks, and stops shaking. Ian: There we go. (Ian walks over, picking up the Pokéball.) I caught, a Dunsparce. Elise: Nice job! Ian smiles at her. Ian: Thanks Elise, and of course Clefairy. The battle wouldn’t have gone as well without you. Clefairy: Clefairy! End Scene The group enters Violet City, spotting a school. Conway: A Pokémon Academy. Elise: Pokémon Academy? Conway: It’s a school for kids to teach them about Pokémon. So they can prepare to become Pokémon trainers one day. Voice: Why, hello! The group is startled, as Earl, a larger man with a brown pointy mustache is standing next to them. Earl: I am Earl, owner of the Pokémon Academy! You trainers are just what I’m looking for! Whoo! (Earl spins in a pirouette.) Elise: Uh, I’m sorry? Earl: You see, kids love Pokémon, and trainers always have large amounts of Pokémon! So, if you’ll just come with me! Earl pushes the three onto the playground, where a large group of kids were watching. A teacher with purple hair and wearing a pink apron looks angry. Priscilla: Headmaster Earl! We’ve talked about bringing in random strangers! Earl: Oh, but they are trainers! Talented ones at that! Boy 1: Ooh! A Pokémon! The kids swarm around Ian, trying to get ahold of Chikorita. Others swarm Elise, who holds Togepi over her head. Elise: Hey! Take it easy! Togepi: (Having fun) Toge, toge! Elise looks over to Ian, who was smiling. Ian: Chikorita, use Sweet Scent! Chikorita uses Sweet Scent, as all the kids stop, mesmerized by the smell. Ian then pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. It opens, Dunsparce coming out. Dunsparce: Dun, dun! Kids: Oh, wow! Ian: Come on guys! Show off your Pokémon! Conway: Very well. Go, everyone! He throws his Pokéballs, choosing Poliwhirl, Slowbro, Exeggutor and Jolteon, the kids excitingly swarming them. Elise: Uh, alright. Clefairy, Oddish! She chooses Clefairy and Oddish, which start happily playing with the kids. Ian: Schools like this are important. It helps raise strong trainers, and helps them become friends with Pokémon better. Elise: Did you go to a school like this? Ian: Yes. But not at this young an age. The fluttering of metal wings sound, as everyone looks up into the sky. They see a man riding on Skarmory, heading into the city. The kids cheer loudly. Boy 2: It’s Falkner! Girl 1: His Skarmory is so cool! Ian pulls out his Pokédex, scanning Skarmory. Pokédex: Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokémon. Its body is encased in light, hollow armor, which is powerfully durable. It slashes through its foes with its razor sharp wings. Ian: Steel? Conway: Yes. The Steel type is one of the strongest defensive wise. There are almost none of them in Kanto. Elise: We’ve never experienced a Steel type before. Ian: Type advantages. Conway: Well, Fire, Fighting and Ground are the best choices. But being part Flying, your only real option would be Fire. Ian: Alright. (He smirks) Tomorrow, we challenge the gym. Chikorita: Chika! Main Events * Ian catches a Dunsparce. * Ian reveals that he went to a Trainer Academy. * Ian learns about the Steel type. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Arielle * Earl * Priscilla * Kids * Falkner (cameo) Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's, newly caught) * Togepi (Elise's) * Clefairy (Elise's) * Oddish (Elise's) * Poliwhirl (Conway's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Exeggutor (Conway's) * Jolteon (Conway's) * Ledyba (Arielle's) * Geodude (several) * Skarmory (Falkner's) Trivia * Flash is used to illuminate a cave for the first time. * Arielle is based off the character of the day from the anime episode The Whistle Stops. * The Pokémon Academy is based on the one that appeared in A Bout With Sprout! * This episode officially debuts the Steel type, as the Magnemite that appeared before weren't mentioned to be Steel. * Falkner having a Skarmory is based on the Pokémon Adventures manga, where Falkner catches a Skarmory, and its strength allows him to become a Gym Leader. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales